Shima's mother
|name= |image name= Shima's_mother.jpg |kanji=志麻の母 |romaji=Shima no haha |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= Black |hair= Black |skin= Pale |family=*Shima *Shima's father |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=161 |final act= |manga=343 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Minako Ichiki |english voice= }}The was upset that Nushi wished to marry her daughter. History Her daughter Shima had been ill since she was small. Miroku gave her family some medicine that could cure her sickness. He told her to boil the medicine in pure water and drink it. Shima had gotten much better as a result, unaware that Miroku scammed her family by claiming that the herbs were expensive. During the story When Miroku returned two later with his friends, her husband brought them to her house Initially, Miroku did nor remember where he had met him before. Shima suddenly entered and he suddenly remembered her from his past. Her parents were behind her and kneeling down. Her father told Miroku's companions how his family met him. Shima's parents praised Miroku for giving him the expensive herbs that lead to her daughter's improved health (all of Miroku's friends realized that he had actually scammed Shima's family). Everyone suddenly felt another earthquake. Shima's mother stated that her daughter would become the bride of the yōkai Nushi unless Miroku could save her. Shima explained that she previously told Nushi that she was already betrothed (to Miroku). Shima expressed how happy she was to see Miroku and believed that he remembered his promise to her about being together once she was well enough, to which her parents happily concurred. Miroku agreed to help them, but Shima's family interpreted his help willingness to help as a way of saying that he would marry Shima. Miroku spoke with Shima's family alone that night. He stated that the Nushi would come after Shima whether she was married or not. Shima's father explained that Nushi was only interested in marrying a virgin. Shima expressed her desire to be married to Miroku. They were suddenly interrupted by Shippō, who used his fox magic to transform himself into a giant angry version of Sango's head that was looking straight at Miroku. Sango arrived to retrieve Shippō, and claimed she was not upset about Miroku's predicament. As she left, she gave a stern look at Miroku that read "Drop dead, idiot." Shima and her family began to ask Miroku who Sango was to him. Nushi suddenly appeared in front of Shima's home with many lavish gifts for her. She and her family came outside after they felt another earthquake due to Nushi's arrival. It was revealed that her husband had unintentionally offered Shima to Nushi two years ago while he prayed at his temple in exchange for using water from his lake to boil the herbs for Shima's illness. Shima claimed that she was not fit to be his bride since she gave her virginity to Miroku when they first met. This statement shocked everyone. She and her family kneeled before Nushi and asked him to forget about the marrying her. Nushi cried after hearing Shima's confession, and accused her of deceiving him. Enraged and depressed, he transformed into a giant catfish and was prepared to destroy Shima's home. Her family could on watch in horror as Nushi began to destroy their home before Inuyasha stopped him. Nushi kidnapped Shima soon after and proclaimed that the two of them will be together. Miroku and the others were able to rescue Shima (it was revealed that Shima lied about giving her virginity to Miroku). Personality She is shown to care very much for her daughter. Physical description She is a middle-aged woman with long black hair that is loosely tied. Outfit She wears a turquoise kimono with green markings on it that resemble grass. She has a yellow obi sash that is tied around her waist. During Miroku's first visit, she is seen wearing a darker blue kimono with a long horizontal white strip along the chest, and a pink obi sash around her waist. Media appearances *Chapter 344 *Chapter 345 Anime *Episode 161 }} de:Shimas Mutter ja:志麻の母 ms:Ibu Shima zh:志麻之母 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Parents